This invention relates to motor having at least a permanent magnet as a motor field to which an earth plate is mounted from the outside of the motor casing after the motor body has been assembled therein; the earth plate being fitted to a small casing part by press-fitting the base of the earth plate to the bearing housing formed by the small casing part from and outside and press-fitting the arm thereof into a motor terminal hole to make electrical contact with a motor terminal.